


the man in the moon | ghostbur

by orphan_account



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dancing, Death, Drowning, LIKE A LOT OF ANGST, Other, dream smp au, ghostbur deserved better, l'manberg, lowercase intended, please this is so sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which after the death of wilbur soot, you and ghostbur have a moment that lasts forever in time.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Reader, ghostbur/reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	the man in the moon | ghostbur

your sword dropped onto the wooden pathway, tears pricking the corner of your eyes. your legs dangled freely off the edge of the path, and the moonlight reflected yourself back. the moon, that was the same moon he used to look at. it's the same damn moon everyone looks at. he would've loved this l'manberg, compared to manberg at least.

no one else is around, just you, and only you. That's how it's been, since wilbur's death. it stung. you could've helped him play his cards right. you dealt him the idea of destroying everything, and he played the cards with dream. the tnt, the button, it was all your idea. wilbur just put it into motion.

"hello y/n!" how untimely. ghostbur, wilbur soot's ghost stood behind you. his head was cocked to the left, as he stared at you in confusion. "what's wrong? here, have some blue."

ghostbur sat next to you, yellow sweater contrasting against the dark of the night. he handed you some weird blue substance. the material was soft, and coloured a beautiful shape of blue.

"it suck's out the sadness, and you seem to be really sad.." ghostbur's leg's hung with your own, the water rippling below. you covered your face with your jacket, barely audible sniffles could be heard over the chirping crickets.

"it hurts. i miss you, the real you." you choked out between sobs, gradually growing louder. in this moment, the crickets stopped chirping, and the water stopped rippling. all that could be heard through l'manberg were your own cries, as pathetic as that sounds.

ghostbur stood up, and took your hand. "dance with me, y/n. one more time?" he provided an innocent smile, hoisting you up onto the wooden paths of the country he created.

you interlaced your fingers with his, putting your other hand on his shoulder, he matched you with a hand on your waist. both of you swayed side to side, no music to match.soon your movements became more desperate. ghostbur twirled you around under the moonlight, and the water rushing beneath your feet moved faster, splashing between the wooden planks.

your foot slipped, and you fell off the edge, into the water.

you pulled ghostbur with you.

both of you crashed into the water. a pained scream left your throat, but it was muffled by the rapid waves approaching. ghostbur's fingers began to decompose into dust, moving to his arm's, and his legs. in his last, true moments, he smiled. he smiled at you, because even if you died, you still had two more lives. lives without him. your air had ran out, you were back at your house.

ghostbur wouldn't be coming back, ever again.

**_you'll see him eventually, as the man in the moon._ **


End file.
